Mai Babei Kyuu!
by Lazy Otaku
Summary: Naruto awake's to the sight of a 5 year old girl in his room. "Naruto meet your new daughter Kyuu-chan." Will Naruto be able to take care of a child, while becoming a ninja? Pairing: NaruXIno.
1. I'm a Daddy?

A/N: Hello! Everybody this story idea is from **Lazy Hermit. **Who is a really good friend of mine, if any of you have read his stories and are pissed that he quit writing. Then I'll let you know that I am trying very hard to get him to start again. Also until he starts writing again, I'll be taking over for him by writing the stories I thought sounded interesting. Any who the only way he agreed to start writing again was if I got over 500 reviews from one of his ideas..... (sigh.... well this will take awhile, if ever.) Well here it goes! My first story and shot at getting **Lazy Hermit **to write again!

(Also looking for a beta to help me throughout this story!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (If I did Sasuke would die the most pathetic way possible.)

Which brings me to a warning I hate Sasgay so those of you who like him might as well click the back button, cause his going to get bashed in this story, and maybe the pink haired banshee to.

Chapter One:

I'm a Daddy!?

The Kyuubi no Yoko most feared of the bijuu lay in the cold dark chamber of a sewer that was a child's mind. The bijuu waited out the years until it's death in darkness, not knowing what was happening to the world outside it's cage. The only thing the Kyuubi could see was the dim light outside that illuminated the bars of its cell. Only one thing haunted the Kyuubi's mind, the man who had sealed her away.

"**Damn you Namikaze!" **Kyuubi howled, **"You dare seal I the great Kyuubi no Yoko in a baby, when I get free from this wretched cage I shall make this container's life a living hell! You'll wish you never sealed me away in your son no less!" **

In it's furry Kyuubi lashed its tails out around the cage. One of them hitting the area where the seal was outside of it's cell. Sparks erupted from the spot forcing the Kyuubi back. The sparks continued to grow larger as a white light slowly formed. Kyuubi growled getting into a predatory stance. An image began to form within the white light, making the Kyuubi even more furious.

"Hello Kyuubi no Yoko." The image said, bowing to the bijuu.

"**Namikaze..."** Kyuubi growled.

"Hehe I see your still mad..." Minato chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while grinning like an idiot.

"You locked me up in a fucking cage to wait out my death!" Kyuubi growled.

Minato looked away in shame, "It was the only way..."

"I was under control by that damned Uchiha Madara!" Kyuubi roared.

"That is why I am here Kyuubi-dono. There is a way I can release you from this cage." Minato said.

"What is the catch?" Kyuubi asked, knowing full well the Namikaze wouldn't let her out with out a price.

"The Yondaime smiled at the Kyuubi...

* * *

Naruto was in a good mood as he walked down the street's of Konoha toward his apartment. So far his day had gone the same as any other day with him having to sit next to Sasuke. Then the fan girl rush would happen with Sakura pushing him out his seat, just to sit next to her precious Uchiha. Naruto grimaced at that. Why did everyone fawn over the Uchiha so much? All he was was an emo prick who had a creepy fetish for his brother, and brooded over the assassination of his clan. What's the big deal about that? So what he lost his family at least he knew what it was like to have one! This was a ninja village things like that are bound to happen! Naruto shook those thoughts out of his mind going back to his happy mood. There was no real reason why he was in good mood it just felt like he should be.

He started walking up the steps to his apartment when a sharp pain began to pulse from his stomach. 'What is this!?' Naruto groaned, as he brought his left hand to his stomach, continuing up the steps. The searing pain became worse with each step he took. Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to open the door to his apartment. His eye sight starting to blur as he pushed the door open only to collapse in the middle of the doorway, everything turning a blood red color to him as he fell into unconsciousness...

Several minutes passed as a small body began to form in front of the blond's unconscious form.

"Muwhahaha! I'm free! Yes! Take that you Uchiha bitch! Hahaha!"

Naruto awoke to the laughter of a child, the voice sounded like an angel's, but the words... not so much. He noticed that the pain had stopped. In fact he felt better than he did before it happened, like some kind of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now that I'm free I'm going to tear that bastard a new one! How dare he think that he can control me and get away with it!"

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes to a sight of a small girl probably around the age of five pumping her fist in the air. She had long red hair that went a little way's below her buttock's. He couldn't see her face as she was turned away from him. The girl twirled around with her eye's closed, making Naruto realize that she was naked. The girl finally stopped twirling facing him. She slowly opened her eye's with a fox like grin on her face. Naruto almost thought she was a fox as he looked into her eyes, and couldn't pull away. They were like fire to him a red hue that seemed to dance with mirth, but behind that there was something he couldn't decipher... Something about the girl made him think she was not of this world, there was this type of urethral glow about her.

"Hello Naruto it's so great to finally meet my jailer." The girl said, her grin turning into a maniac's.

'Jailer?' Naruto wondered, as he continued to gawk at the girl a little tense at the leer she was giving him. What was she some kind of psycho killer here to kill him in some crazy way? Naruto could here the news now 'dead mutilated body found tied upside down by ninja wire. Unable to identify from the skin being cut clean from the body, and head missing.' Naruto shivered as the temperature in the room seemed to drop drastically. His brain began to shut down as the girl smiled at him brightly all creepy thought's leaving his mind.

The girl began to approach him, putting a finger under his chin, as if she was inspecting him. She frowned as she lifted his chin up then side to side. She shook her head as she sighed, "The whisker's are cute, but that seems to be the only decent feature. Jeez why did me being sealed in you only give you whiskers... My container should have women drooling at his feet!" She whined, tears began to build up.

Hearing her whine made Naruto awake from his stupor. "Who are you?" He asked, watching the girl throw a tantrum on his floor about how un-cute her container was, but immediately stopped when she heard him the fox grin appearing back on her features, playfulness returning to her eyes.

"Me? You want to know who I am?"

Naruto nodded his head. The girl turned around, beginning to walk toward Naruto's bedroom. Then quickly spun around shouting, "I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko! Ruler of the bijuu!" She pumped her fist in the air for emphasis.

"Uh huh..." Naruto dead panned, walking over to the girl and patting her on the head, then continuing to his bedroom. "Why don't you run along now, I've had a long day and would like to relax."

The girl growled, balling her hands into fist. She then ran at Naruto and began to pound on his back with her small fist. "I am the Kyuubi!" The girl bawled.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you prove it? Cause all I see is a little girl who shouldn't break into other people's house's." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Why you..." The girl growled. "Can't you see my tails!?" The girl shouted. Naruto gave her a blank stare, then grabbed a hold of her shoulders and spun her around so that she could see herself in the mirror. The girl who called herself the 'Kyuubi' looked at the mirror confused. "Who the fuck is that?" The girl asked, walking up and touching the mirror. The girl in the mirror following her movements.

"Duh it's you of course, what are you mental or something?" Naruto asked.

"NANI!" The girl screamed, reaching up and squeezing thin air where her ears should have been, then went down to where her tails should have been. Tears began to form, as she slunk down to the floor. "M-My tails! My beautiful tails...." She bawled, curling up into a ball. "I'm nothing more than a fucking human _toddler_!"

For some reason Naruto felt sorry for the girl as he bent down and hugged the girl, awkwardly patting her back.

The girl pushed him away and ran for the door, rage in her eyes. "I'm going to raze this village after all! Fuck the contract! NO one messes with my body and gets away with it, especially the tails! _NO ONE!" _She shouted almost to the door.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

'BAM.... squeelcccchhhh.' The girl slid down what seemed to be an invisible force field. "Owwwww...." The girl moaned, rubbing her forehead. The rage continued to build as she turned back to glare at her jailer. Naruto blinked, seeing black slits in the girls eyes. For some reason it made Naruto really believe that the girl could be the Kyuubi... as the pupils began to revert back to normal.

The girl took a deep breath, then began to cry again pounding her fist on the floor as she wailed about her tails.

Naruto sweat dropped. Was this girl bipolar?

"Fine then if I cant prove I'm the Kyuubi with my tails, I'll show you! Take me to your Hokage!" The girl demanded.

'Why does she want to see Jiji?' Naruto sighed. "Can you at least put on some cloth's first?"

"Why?" The girl asked, looking down and inspecting herself. Was there something wrong with her body?

Naruto slapped his forehead as the girl gave him a puzzled look. "Your Naked!"

"Sooooo.... I've never worn cloth's before." The girl said.

Naruto wondered what the girls parents were like letting their daughter run around naked. "Hold on second." He said, going over to his drawer, and pulling out a small outfit that definitely was to small for him. It consisted of a white T-shirt that had an red leaf symbol in the middle, and a pair of black shorts. A look of true happiness appeared in the boys eyes as he handed the girl the outfit. It was the very first outfit Jiji had bought for him. He couldn't wear it anymore, but it was to precious for him to throw it away, like most people would.

The girl looked at the outfit oddly then looked back up at Naruto. "Do I have to?" She asked as her lip began to quiver. 'Not the puppy dog pout! T-To cute, must resist.' Naruto thought, staring at the girl. He quickly closed his eyes, resisting the technique. "You have to put these on if were going to see Jiji!" He said with his eye's tightly shut.

"But I don't know how..." The girl said. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the girl looking away with an embarrassed look on her face as her foot started to make circles on the floor.

"Don't know how to what?" Naruto asked.

The girl blushed. "I don't know how to put on cloth's! There you happy! I've never worn cloth's so I don't know how to put them on!"

Naruto gave her an are joking look, then sighed. "Fine... Let me help you then. Lift your arms above your head." He said, holding the shirt up.

The girl lifted her arms above her head as Naruto slid the shirt on her. He then held out the shorts and she slowly stepped into them. Naruto pulled them up, grinning at her. The girl blushed looking away as she began to pout. Naruto petted her on the head. "You ready to go see Jiji now?"

The girl nodded. "Well then follow me." Naruto said, beginning to head for the door. "Wait!" The girl shouted, jumping onto his shoulders and sitting herself down.

"Get off!" Naruto said, getting agitated.

"I refuse." The girl humphed. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip.

After a few moments Naruto began to turn blue, as he continued to fruitlessly struggle to pull her off of him. 'So strong!' He thought as his strength began to waver. The girl smirked as she released her hold, she couldn't let her jailor die, or else she would to. They were still connected as she had found out when she tried to run. "Now your going to carry me right?" She said in a bone chilling voice.

"Ha-Hai!" Naruto said, as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. His feet beginning to mechanically move, leaving his apartment.

The girl smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. Aw the taste of freedom was oh so sweet, even if she still was bound to this dumb ass. At least now she could see the clear blue sky, smell the fragrance of the forest. It was way better than living out her life in that dark horrid cage.

Naruto felt awkward as his eyes darted from one villager to the next, all of them staring at him. Some beginning to whisper. His pace began to speed up as more villager's began to appear, until finally going into a full out sprint. Kyuubi frowned as she felt the distress coming from her jailor. Minato had told her about the kids life, before releasing her.

Naruto felt relief as he felt a small hand petting his head. He looked up to see the girl grinning at him. For some reason this calmed him down as he went back to a slow steady pace. They were already at the tower anyway.

Making their way up the steps Naruto smiled seeing that the clerk wasn't behind the desk at the moment. He then proceeded to kick open the doors to the office "Heya Jiji!" He shouted.

Sarutobi looked up from his desk and smiled a warm smile when he saw Naruto. Then looked up seeing a red headed girl glaring at him. "Why who is this Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked, smiling at the girl who continued to glare at him. He sweat dropped.

"I don't know. She keeps calling herself the Kyuubi, and won't tell me the truth." Naruto said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. The girl stood up on Naruto's shoulders, as the doors to the room mysteriously slammed shut. The air in the room becoming tense. She jumped landing on the Hokage's desk, the blood thirsty leer in her eyes. "So they reinstated this old bag of bones, eh?" The girl said.

'Oh shit.' Sarutobi thought.

The girl leaned forward, her pupils becoming slits, and whispered into his ear, "Minato sends his regards."

"Jiji?" Naruto asked, seeing the fear in the old mans eyes.

The girl looked back at Naruto and smiled then whispered, "I'm not here to kill you, at least not yet. I made a deal after all. Now tell Naruto everything's ok."

"N-Naruto.... it's ok." Sarutobi said.

Naruto didn't believe it for a second, but played along. The girl stood back up. "Now then _Jiji_ why don't you tell Naruto who I am."

Sarutobi glared at the girl, then looked at Naruto. "Naruto this is the Kyuubi."

Naruto gave him a yeah right look.

"Ah come on _Jiji _he's not going to believe if you say it like that. Why don't you tell him the _full_ story." The girl said.

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto what I'm about to tell you, you can not tell anyone else got it?" Seeing the blond nod he continued. "When the Kyuubi attacked the Yondaime wasn't able to kill it, instead he sealed it in you...."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean I-"

"No Naruto you are not me." Kyuubi said in a stern voice, jumping over to her jailor and hugging him.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "However I would like to know how you got out of that seal."

Kyuubi grinned. "Let's say I made a deal with the sealer. As long as I protect Naruto I get to walk around free. Which means if Naruto doesn't like the village anymore I get free rein to do with it what I please."

The Hokage nodded looking at the Kyuubi with a weary expression, if Minato was responsible for this then he would have to allow it to, even if he didn't agree with Minato's decision. "Well then how are we going to take care of this little situation." He chuckled as Kyuubi tried to sooth Naruto. 'Maybe this might work...' He thought as he pulled out some paperwork.

Finally getting control of himself Naruto looked up at the Sandaime Hokage, who was working on something. Finishing Sarutobi smiled to himself. This was the perfect plan. He looked from Naruto to the Kyuubi who was also looking at him in wonder. "Naruto I would like you to say hello to your new daughter Kyuu Uzumaki."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Would have been heard throughout the entire village if a few silencing jutsu's had not been put up.

Sarutobi cleaned out his ears as Naruto and Kyuu stared at each other in disbelief. "You, You mean I'm a daddy?" Naruto asked, stars forming in his eyes.

"You mean I have to be this kit's, kit?" Kyuu shouted.

Naruto pouted, "You mean you don't want to be my musume Kyuu-tan? I promise I'll take really good care of you, Dattebayo!"

"Oh my god he already has a pet name for me.." Kyuu groaned, a look of horror appearing on her face.

Sarutobi chuckled, making Kyuu glare at him. "This is your fault!"

"Now, now how else do you think you'll be able to stay with Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked. "This way it's completely legal, so the villager's won't be able to do anything."

Kyuubi sighed, knowing the old man was right. She glanced at Naruto who was giving her the puppy dog treatment, 'damn why did he get whiskers?' "Fine." She groaned.

"Yatta! I have a daughter!" Naruto shouted, hugging Kyuu and spinning her around.

"S-Stop!" Kyuubi whined, a pink tint appearing on her cheek's.

"I'll feed you and take you out for walks, then we'll play games and-"

"Naruto.... She's not a dog." Sarutobi sweat dropped 'although she is a fox....' Kyuubi started fearing for her life. "Having a daughter takes a lot more responsibility." Sarutobi said.

"Roger!" Naruto said, saluting the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed. Kyuu's eyes frequently darted towards the window, wondering how good her chance's of escape were.

"Me and Kyuu-tan will be inseparable!" Naruto said. 'We already were.' Kyuubi sighed, already forfeiting to her doom.

"Well then Naruto why don't you take your daughter home, and get more... acquainted." Sarutobi smiled.

"Right!" Naruto said, picking Kyuu up and setting her back down on his shoulders. Then he walked out the door grinning brighter than ever.

When Naruto was gone the Sandaime Hokage sighed, slumping in his chair. Things were going to get a lot more interesting... 'That kids going to be the death of me.'

**A/N: And cut! Chapter one down! Let the flame's begin. Please send me your criticism on the story. **


	2. Let's go School Shoping!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 2

Let's go School Shopping!

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office chuckling to himself. It was just another boring day of paperwork, until Naruto burst in. Now the day was listed as another 'Uzumaki Naruto surprise day.' With the Kyuubi getting loose and Naruto becoming a father.

"That Naruto still only an academy student-" The Sandaime paused. "Oh shit." Sarutobi smacked his forehead. "I must be going senile with my old age. How could I have forgotten Naruto isn't even a genin yet. This document won't go into effect until his considered an adult... Let's see the next genin exam is... tomorrow... surely he can pass..." Sarutobi sighed, pulling out a little orange book to help relieve his stress. "I'm getting to old for this shit." Another thought popped into the old kage's mind, 'surely he wouldn't.' The Hokage quickly slammed his book down, grabbing his kage robes Sarutobi rushed out the door hoping he would catch Naruto before the boy told anyone about Kyuu being his daughter. "Way to old for this shit..."

* * *

Kyuu sat on a stool in front of the counter of a place called Ichiraku's Ramen. Her daddy had dragged her here due to hearing Kyuu's stomach growl, and saying he couldn't have his new daughter starving to death. She looked at the substance called ramen in a weary way. Even if the aroma was giving off an enticing smell, something about it made her think the substance was dangerous. She looked up at her new _papa, _who was slurping down the substance like it was the end of the world.

Placing his bowl on the table Naruto looked over at Kyuu, who hadn't touched her food and was staring at him in a skeptical way. "What's wrong Kyuu-tan? Let me guess you don't know how to use chopsticks?" He asked.

Kyuu blushed, puffing out her cheeks. 'That wasn't the main reason...' "I just don't like it!" Kyuu huffed, crossing her arms.

"Have you ever even tried it?" Naruto asked. "Nooo.... But I can tell you already I won't like it!"Kyuu growled. Naruto grinned, taking the unused chopsticks and breaking them apart. He then slowly wrapped some noodle's around the chopstick's. Then began to blow on the noodle's so that they wouldn't scald Kyuu's little mouth. "Open wide." He said, holding the noodles close to Kyuu's mouth.

Kyuu looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Come on Kyuu-tan its really, really good. Don't make me ground you for being a naughty little girl who wouldn't eat her food. It's only the first day of me being your papa and I really don't want you to think I'm mean." Naruto pouted.

Kyuu sighed, reluctantly opening her mouth to let Naruto feed her. She slowly chewed on the noodles when all of a sudden a far away look appeared in Kyuu's eyes. She quickly took her bowl and picked it up to slurp down the rest of her ramen.

"Woah! Slow down Kyuu-tan I don't want you to get a stomach ache." Naruto said, beginning to worry. Kyuu shot him a glare as she continued to scarf down the ramen at Naruto's speeds.

"Who's your little friend Naruto?" Ayame giggled, looking over at Kyuu, who had just finished her bowl with the same grin that Naruto always had on her face. "Another bowl!" Kyuu shouted. This was the reason why ramen was dangerous, the food was addicting. "Sure thing sweetie." Teuchi said, smiling. "Oh that's Kyuu-tan she's my new daughter." Naruto said in a proud matter of fact way.

"Clash!"

"Ah my ramen!" Naruto and Kyuu cried, seeing the bowl's Teuchi had just finished making hit the floor.

To shell shocked to speak Ayame and Teuchi stared at the Uzumaki duo blankly, noting the two were somewhat similar... with them both seeming to have a ramen addiction and all.

"Na-Ru-To-" Ayame said, a stern look on her face. She grabbed Naruto by the ear then shouted, "you tell me the truth right now young man!"

"Itai! Itai! Itai! That hurts Ayame-neechan!" Naruto cried.

Teuchi took a thinking pose, wondering if he should have gave Naruto the talk sooner. Yet it still didn't add up. There was no way Naruto was old enough to have a child, at least not one of that age. He looked over at his daughter who was still yelling at Naruto, when all of a sudden the curtain to the stand was lifted and there stood the Hokage. "Looks like I was to late..." The Sandaime sighed.

"H-Hokage-sama?" Ayame blushed in embarrassment, releasing Naruto's ear. She quickly got into a business type stance.

"Jiji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, rubbing his throbbing ear.

Sarutobi sighed, sitting down on one of the stools. "Teuchi-san, Ayame-san I know you two are like family to Naruto so I will speak the truth. Uzumaki Kyuu is Naruto's daughter." Sarutobi said, becoming serious. "However this cannot go into effect until Naruto is a genin."

Naruto and Kyuu stared at the old man wide eyed. "Y-You mean Kyuu's not my daughter yet?"

"Document wise no..." Sarutobi said, "but if you pass your genin exam tomorrow then she will be."

Naruto gulped, he still didn't think he was ready for the exam. "Now I know you have trouble with the bunshin technique... So-" Sarutobi started.

"I'll help." Kyuu said, resting her head on the table.

Naruto and Sarutobi looked at Kyuu with a blank stare. This was the Kyuubi right? Ruler of the bijuu, powers that could level mountains? Why in the world would she want to help an academy student. Even if she was basically forced to become the academy student's daughter.

"I never do anything for free so we'll say it's payment for the ramen, and this is only your first try right?" Kyuu asked.

Sarutobi coughed, looking away while Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. This perked Kyuu's interest. "You've failed before?"

"Twice." Naruto said in embarrassment.

It started out as a small giggle then turned to full blown laughter. Kyuu clutched her sides as she fell off her stool from laughter. This was just to much she was stuck with an idiot, who couldn't even pass a simple genin exam.

"I believe that would be your fault Kyuu-_tan_." Sarutobi said, smiling at the girl.

Kyuu stopped laughing and looked up at the Hokage with water filled eyes. Right, with her being sealed in Naruto he probably couldn't control the chakra very well. Not to mention the ability to make simple bunshin, you would have to have at least Sannin level chakra control to be able to even have a slight chance of making a regular bunshin. Kyuu pushed herself off the floor and sat back down on the stool. "Right I'll teach you a bunshin technique tonight. You better be ready, cause I'm going to work you into the ground papa, _believe it_!" Kyuu said, mocking Naruto's catch phrase.

"T-Thank you Kyuu-tan your the best daughter I've ever had! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, ignoring Kyuu's taunt. 'More like the only one.' Kyuu retorted in her mind. "Naruto..." Hokage sighed. "Opps that's suppose to be a secret, my bad... hehe" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Here you go Naruto on the house, and one for you to Kyuu-chan, Hokage-sama." Teuchi said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of each of them. "Thanks!" Naruto said, quickly starting in on the fresh ramen before it had a chance to cool, Kyuu following in Naruto's example. Teuchi looked at his daughter who seemed to be in shock muttering, "Naruto's already a father and I'm not even married yet." Teuchi chuckled, going back to making more ramen.

"How about after we finish these bowls I'll show you two a place where you can train with no interruption's?" Sarutobi said.

"Really!?" Naruto asked, noodles flying out of his mouth.

"Of course there's no telling what Kyuu-san will be doing, and I can't have any chance of someone stumbling upon the scene." Sarutobi said wisely.

"That is very wise Jiji." Kyuu grinned sinisterly making Naruto gulp. This was just suppose to be a simple bunshin, right? Scared Naruto started to eat his ramen at a tortoises pace.

Already having finished her ramen Kyuu gave Naruto an annoyed look. "What?" Naruto asked, still eating a super slow pace. "Scardy Cat." Kyuu grinned. "I am not a scardy cat!" Naruto shouted, slurping down the rest of his ramen.

The Hokage chuckled at the Uzumaki's antics. The two could actually pull off the father-daughter relationship if Naruto was older, right now they seemed more like brother and sister, but maybe when Naruto got a little older people would probably actually believe it.

"Alright Jiji take us to the training ground!" Naruto shouted, hoping down from the stool. "Hold on a second Naruto there's no need to rush." Sarutobi said. "Teuchi-san I trust you and your daughter will not let the information you have heard leak out?" The Hokage asked, becoming serious.

"Don't worry you won't here a word from me or Ayame." Teuchi said, looking at his daughter, who was still spaced out.

Sarutobi nodded, "Come on Naruto-kun, Kyuu-san I'll show you two your new training ground now."

Kyuu hoped up on to Naruto shoulders as they left. She was beginning to get attached to hitching a ride on the Naruto express, and Naruto didn't mind at all since he figured that's what fathers would do. Sarutobi smiled seeing the two not trying to kill each other like he figured they would.

Arriving at the training ground Kyuu whistled. "Welcome to training ground 32 a training ground to a shinobi who was very loyal to Konoha." Sarutobi said, a hint of sadness in his voice. The training was made up of four different regions. One nothing but sand, another of a giant water fall, next to it was a forest thick with trees. The final region was made up of small mountainous range, making the training ground all together good for any type of training. "Inside the largest mountain there is a cave that leads to a volcanic cavern, and during a certain period of time the mountains become a winter ice region. There are also many other type's of hidden training grounds to find, making it an exlcent training area for those who need to work on their scouting skills." Sarutobi said.

Kyuu nodded taking in the info. "Alright lets start in the sand training ground." Kyuu said, folding her arms across her chest.

"If I may ask, why do you want to use the sand region?" Sarutobi asked.

"Meh, it reminds me of an old friend." Kyuu said, starting to walk toward the sand. "Since you asked a question its my turn. How do you keep this training ground up to this level."

The Hokage smiled, "That is a secret only Konoha shinobi may know."

"Then if I were to pass this test tomorrow with papa you would tell me?" Kyuu asked.

"I shall think about it." Sarutobi said. "First I shall watch your training session and decide whether to let you partake in the genin exam tomorrow. Generally I would not allow a 5-year-old to even think about joining, however beings you are the Kyuubi I might make an exception. Although I do not know how the council will take it."

"That would be awesome! Then we would be put on the same team, and then I wouldn't have to worry about you dying from starvation, or drowning in the shower, or dying from falling down the stairs. while I'm gone on missions! Oh! Or maybe being kidnapped by awful men and- I can't say no more. Kyuu-tan you have to become a genin so I can watch you 24/7." Naruto said, becoming hysterical as many more things that could happen to his daughter when he was gone, each one becoming worse than the last. "NO, Kyuu-tan you can't elope with that bastard! I will never allow it!"

Kyuu gave Naruto a blank stare. "What the hell are you thinking about in that tiny brain of yours. Be side's I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko not some toddler. I can take care of myself."

"Kyuu your my daughter no matter how strong you are I am always going to worry about you." Naruto said.

"Whatever papa let's go. I want to get started already." Kyuu said.

"Be right there Kyuu-tan!" Naruto said, sprinting toward the sand ground.

'She is taking to calling Naruto papa rather well.' Sarutobi thought, smiling to himself. Making Kyuu Naruto's daughter was probably the best idea he had ever had after the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

Over at the sand region Naruto was beginning to sweat. "So HOT!" He shouted, stripping off his jacket. 'They even keep the temperature of the region as if it was real.' Kyuu thought narrowing her eyes to slits.

"So how are you going to teach me the bunshin Kyuu-tan?" Naruto asked.

Kyuu let out a small giggle. "That would be impossible papa."

This made Naruto's mood fall a bit. "You mean I'll never be a shinobi?"

"Baka, that's not what I said. I just mean that you can't use the bunshin. My amazing chakra is to large for you to even have a chance at making a thousand bunshin. No matter how many times you tried you'd never be able to do it. The bunshin I'm going to teach you is better than regular bunshin. It's called the kage bunshin. It's an A-rank technique that no snot-nosed little fucker called an academy student could ever accomplish." Kyuu said, then an evil grin began to contort her features. "Bbbbuuuuuttttttt- I'm not going to teach you jack shit unless you call me Kyuu-sama, or master. Either one works for me." She said, going into creepy mode a strange aura beginning to form around her.

"Yes oh great Kyuu-sama, please teach this father of yours this wonderful technique." Naruto said, doing a slight bow.

"You got it slave! Let me show you how a true master of the technique does it!" Kyuu said, forming a single hand sign. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Smoke filled the area. Naruto leaned forward in anticipation as the smoke seemed to disappear in slow motion.

Once the smoke disappeared standing next to Kyuu was an identical copy.

"Your amazing Kyuu-tan!" Naruto said in awe. "I know that already." Kyuu said, opening her eyes, then she stared, and stared some more at the lonely clone beside her. "What the fuck! There was suppose to be at least twenty of them!" She shouted, taking a quick sweep around the area. The clone dispersed as Kyuu tried to figure out why there was only one. 'Let's see I did the exact hand sign. Used some chakra- Chakra! That's it!' Kyuu thought, snapping her fingers. "Almost all of my chakra must still be in this baka and beings I'm used to a vast amount of chakra my control has become crap. You have got to be fucking kidding me! First my tails, now my chakra. Damn you MINATO!" Kyuu shouted.

After a few seconds went by Kyuu began to mutter about having to start all over, and slowly started to curl up into a ball.

"Kyuu-tan?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up! I'm sulking right now!" Kyuu growled.

"But I need to learn this technique by tomorrow!" Naruto whined. Kyuu stared at Naruto weighing her options of teaching him. "Pleasssssseeeee Kyuu-sama." Naruto said.

"Fine." Kyuu sighed.

* * *

Over on the side lines Sarutobi was watching as Kyuu shouted at Naruto for messing up. He had noticed what technique Kyuu was teaching Naruto and thought it was an excellent idea. "I think I know exactly what I'm going to do, and this might work out better for these two as well." The Sandaime looked up at the sky to notice that it had become dark outside. "Has it already been that long?" He wondered, going back to watching Naruto.

Time slowly passed that night for Naruto his daughter, and the Hokage. When the sun began to rise Naruto was passed out on the sand, Kyuu next to him. The Hokage yawned, looking down at his feet. "I seemed to have fallen asleep sometime during night." He said out loud, cracking his back. "Good thing I learned how to sleep standing up. Truly an excellent skill for all shinobi to know." He looked out to see Naruto sleeping with Kyuu curled up next to him. "Well I better go wake them up and tell them my decision."

Kyuu awoke to the sound of sand shuffling around. She slowly cracked open an eye to see an old shriveled face smiling at her. "KYAAA!!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, shooting strait up he frantically looked around for danger. When he realized only Kyuu and the Sandaime were there.

"Sorry about that, I just don't like waking up to see a shriveled old man staring at me. It's creepy and makes me think your a Pedophile." Kyuu said, glaring at the Hokage.

The Hokage looked affronted.

"What? What person wouldn't think that when they see an old man watching them while they sleep?" Kyuu said, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to ignore that." Sarutobi said, a vein bulging on his forehead. "Also I have come to a decision whether Kyuu can join in on the Genin exam."

This perked the Uzumaki duo's interest. "And?" they both asked in anticipation.

"Although this will cause me a giant pile of paperwork I shall let you join the exam. However if Naruto fails you fail automatically." Sarutobi said.

"That will be no problem, I'll pass for sure this time. Believe it!" Naruto grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

"Do you think he will pass Kyuu-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course. I'm the one that taught him after all." Kyuu said in a matter of fact way.

Sarutobi nodded. "So how much longer until the exam Jiji?" Naruto asked, feeling exited.

"You have about three hours before then. Although I would recommend you go shopping for new gear for Kyuu-chan. Possibly even some civilian cloth's as well, since I'm sure Kyuu doesn't want to wear your old cloth's all the time when she's in the village. Also you might want to get some new cloth's yourself Naruto." Sarutobi said, seeing how tattered Naruto's outfit was from the training.

"Ahhhhh man." Naruto groaned, also noticing the shape of his cloth's.

Kyuu nodded her head in agreement. "Before we go though papa would you perform kage bunshin for me one more time?"

"Yosh!" Naruto said, forming the hand sign. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Standing next to Naruto was five perfect copies, who were all grinning.

Kyuu frowned. "I guess it will do for now.... but after this exam I'm going to work you into the ground till you can do that technique on reflex!"

"Hai! Kyuu-tan!" Naruto grinned.

"It's Kyuu-_sama_!" Kyuu growled.

Ignoring her Naruto said, "Let's go school shopping! First we'll get you your own set of kunai and shuriken. Then we'll get you a really cute outfit!"

"So how are you going to pay for all this?" Kyuu asked, figuring that some thirteen year old definitely wouldn't have enough money for everything she needed.

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look as if he had never thought about that. "Do not worry about that Kyuu-chan. This time it will be on me. Well I better get back to my office I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Of course." Kyuu said. "Well let's get going papa or else we'll run out of time."

* * *

In the Konoha shopping district a blond with a red headed girl on his shoulder's could be seen window shopping.

"Come on papa let's go into this store! I see the perfect outfit for you!" Kyuu whined. They had made it to the shopping district, but Naruto refused to go into any of the shops. "Naw I don't think I'll like it." Naruto said, continuing on. "You do realize that you've already wasted an entire hour just walking around. We're going to run out of time before you even step one foot in a shop." Kyuu groaned, when something white caught her eye. A small grin lightened her features. "It's perfect now how to get this baka in there." Kyuu looked down at her father, plans formulating in her mind.

"Hey Kyuu-tan how about you just borrow some of my shuriken and then we can go shopping after the exam." Naruto asked. For some reason he was really nervous. He never really did like shopping, not that he couldn't go to most of the stores, but he really hated shopping, and when he did he would run into a shop, grab the first thing off the shelf, slam the money onto the counter, and run like hell out of the shop. That was how he ended up with the orange jumpsuit. Although he was rather proud of himself for that one. Unlike some of the other outfit's he had grabbed, like the pair of pink shorts that said _squeeze me _on the butt. That was a really embarrassing shopping trip.

"I mean my jumpsuit will last until after the exam." Naruto said. The exam another thing to add to his stress list. "And the outfit you have on, you can surely pass the exam in it, and that way we'll have more time to spend afterword's."

"No." Kyuu said in a 'that's final' way.

"B-But Kyuu-tan." Naruto whined.

"I said no! Were getting this shopping done now!" Kyuu said, smacking Naruto on the side of the head. "Now grow some balls and walk into that shop over there. I see the perfect outfit for you, and your going to wear it!"

"Fine." Naruto groaned, walking over to the shop. He looked at the sign on the shop and noticed it was the shop that he had gotten his jumpsuit in, making him feel a little better. 'They do have a lot of cool ninja gear here...' He thought to himself.

Kyuu jumped down from Naruto's shoulders and walked over to a rack of cloths. She started searching through it to find the one thing had caught her eye. 'Found it.' Kyuu smiled, pulling out a white trench coat. The coat had black straps running up the sleeve's that criss-crossed here and there. On the shoulder's were three black metal plate's that somewhat protected the neck. Near the middle of the front left side of the jacket was two small pocket's that were black outlined.

Kyuu threw the jacket at Naruto and went back to searching for the other thing that had caught her interest. She went over to a rack that had cloth's her size on it. She quickly pulled out a blood red trench coat that was identical to Naruto's except the plate's on the shoulder's were made out of leather instead of metal. "In my favorite color to!" She squealed, sliding her arms through the sleeves. "Perfect fit to!" For undershirts Kyuu grabbed two simple black t-shirts for her and Naruto.

After picking the upper body cloth's Kyuu went on to the pants. She pulled out a pair of white shinobi pants with black pin strips running down the sides. She inspected them, and figured they would be durable enough for a shinobi, and had plenty of large pocket's hidden within them. Tossing those to Naruto, Kyuu went on to finding a pair for herself. This took awhile. Kyuu had found two different pairs of pants and couldn't decide between.

"Coooommmmme on Kyuu-tan we only have an hour left!" Naruto whined.

"Hold on I'm thinking. Let's see... Do I look better in these, or these." Kyuu said, holding up the different pants to her as she said them. Naruto groaned, were all girls like this?

Finally deciding Kyuu had gone with a pair of black shinobi pants that had three red strips around the knee area on both legs. After all it had red on it, unlike the other pair that was plain black.

All that was left was the shoes. The most important part of a girls outfit. This was going to take sometime. Stars filled Kyuu's eyes as she drooled over the selection. If only she could take them all home with her. 'No wonder humans wear cloth's these things are awesome!' She thought, grabbing a pair off the shelf.

Naruto was beginning to get annoyed as Kyuu still couldn't pick the one's she wanted. 'Alright I'll count to ten and hopefully she has chosen by then.' Naruto thought. '1...2....3...4' He looked up at the clock as he continued to count. "Oh crap!" Naruto shouted. They only had ten minutes left, and still needed to go get Kyuu a basic set of ninja tools. "You have got to be kidding me! I am not going to fail a third time just because a five-year-old couldn't decide what pair of shoes she wanted to wear!" He shouted tossing the cloth's on the counter, then running over and slinging Kyuu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait I'm not done yet!" Kyuu wailed.

"I don't care we'll be back for them later!" Naruto shouted. Before getting out the door he shouted to the clerk "I'll be back to pay for those later!" Then ran at high speed toward the academy.

"What about my shuriken!?" Kyuu whined, trying to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp.

"You'll just have to borrow mine Kyuu-tan, or else were not going to make it. We'll get them after the exam." Naruto said.

Kyuu humphed in defeat.

* * *

Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend who was drooling over the Uchiha. "God I'm glad I'm that bad." This earned a snicker from her lazy friend Shikamaru, who she thought was asleep like usual. "You have something to say _Lazy ass_?" Not earning a response from her long time childhood friend Ino went back to watching her pink haired friend turned rival. "Ouch shot down again." She flinched seeing Sakura's mood darken only to try again.

Sick of watching her friend degrade herself Ino scanned the rest of the room. Due to her fathers training Ino decided to see if she could figure out who would pass and fail. "Fail... Fail... Hinata will pass.... Fleabag will pass... Fail.... Forehead is borderline.... Hmmm.... Someone is missing..." She scanned the room again. Then realized who it was due to Sakura actually being able to sit next to Sasuke. "Naruto-baka is missing. Don't tell me he's going to fail again."

At this time Iruka walked into the classroom. He calmly walked to his desk, and waited a few minutes to let the class quite down on it's own. Giving up on that Iruka used his famous jutsu to shut the soon to be genin's up. The class went silent as he began his business.

Ino stared at the door becoming worried as there was still no sign of the class clown, who made the entire class light up. No matter whether you were depressed or really angry when you walked into the class by the end of the day you would be laughing thanks to Naruto.

"You waiting for someone Ino?" Shikamaru smirked, turning his head to the side enough to look at her with one eye. "You seem awfully anxious."

"Shut up and go back to sleeping, looking for a hint of something worth gossiping is my job." Ino said. "Besides you were wondering where Naruto was to."

"Who said anything about Naruto." Shikamaru smirked, closing her eye. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Ino on this one Shikamaru I'm worried about Naruto to. Even if he's scared about failing again he shouldn't just skip it." Choji said.

"Relax Choji I was only trying to work Ino up a bit. Be side's knowing that idiot he'll be here in 3...2....1" Shikamaru said, going back to sleeping.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, showing the person the three were just talking about wearing nothing but a worn out black shirt and orange pants. "Sorry I'm late Sensei, but I couldn't get Kyuu-tan away from the shoes." Naruto panted.

"Shut up! Your the one who wasted an hour of my time walking around like a lost puppy."

This caught everyone's attention as they all looked at the person sitting on Naruto's shoulder's, who had an annoyed expression on her face. Ino examined the girl 'Kawaii!' she squealed in her mind, but what was the girl doing here, and with Naruto no less.

"That's ok Naruto, but who is that on your shoulder's?" Iruka asked, smiling at the little girl.

"D-Do you want to tell them Kyuu-tan, or me?" Naruto asked, thinking it was ok since he was about to become a genin anyway.

"I will papa." Kyuu smirked, jumping off his shoulders and onto Iruka's desk. This earned a few murmurs from the students.

"Get ready to piss your pants kits! For I am Kyuu Uzumaki daughter of Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to take the exam with you snot-nosed little shits!" Kyuu grinned doing a front flip off the desk and back onto Naruto's shoulder.

Only one word could be heard in the classroom, from the one person who should have been asleep, "Mendoukusai."

* * *

**A/N: Well how was that? Please send me your criticism. I would really like to know how well I'm doing.**


End file.
